Rapid the Hedgehog
Rapid is a 18 year old Hedgehog who can use Chaos Powers without a Chaos Emerald. Rapid used to be on Animasher, but he's not now due to the close down. Rapid has a shadow called a Menetor, which does really fast Rapid punches. Rapid owns a team called Team Gainpower and is in a another team - Team Taymenix. Team Gainpower Rapid owns a team called Team Gainpower. The members are Himself, Bubby, Rouge, Dhero, Shero, Taymen, Rosy, Skydon and the member which is back, Truffles. The member which joined and left was someone called SonicFang. Dave is new in the team. Theme songs *Crush 40: All Hail Shadow (when he was king) *Flo Rida: Good feeling (Celsius and away) *Crazy Frog: Axel F (Rapid the Hedgehog series) Bubby+Rouge join the team Rapid was on the computer untill a new message came. Bubby the Hedgehog and Rouge the bat wanted to join the team, and Rapid accepted them. Bubby was running and Rouge was fighting Taymen Android and then Bubby's phone rang. It was Rapid. He said "Hi Bubby it's Rapid. You and Rouge are in Gainpower." Bubby replied "Sweet! Rouge?" Rouge was too busy but she did reply saying "What is it? I'm busy." Bubby said to her "Rapid accpeted us in the team." Rouge answered "Nice let's go," and they both left Taymen Android Dhero joins Gainpower Rapid was relaxing on the beach untill his phone rang. It was from Dhero and he said "Hi Rapid it's Dhero and I would like to join Team Gainpower." Rapid said "Okay. Meet me at the front door," and he quickly ran to the front door and they had a little discussion. Shero joins Gainpower Rapid was surprised on his computer. Shero wanted to join the team. Shero was against Taymen Android and he got defeated. Shero's phone was ringing and Shero said "Hello?" Rapid said "Hi Shero it's Rapid. Meet me at Gainpowers house," then Shero repiled "Okay on my way." And he disappeared. Taymen joins Gainpower Rapid picked 10 people to join and the winner was Taymen, so he joined. Rapid said "The last person to join. Taymen and Rapid unite!" Taymen was facing his own Android and Taymen was the winner. His phone went off and said "Hello?" Rapid said "Hey it's me Rapid from your team." Taymen said "Hey Raps whats up?" Rapid said "You are the last person to join. Meet me at Gainpowers house." he said ok and ran off. Saving Rose There are 2 parts of this animation and this continued in "Taymen joins Gainpower." The fake Dhero and Bubby captured Rose and ended up in Sandopolis. Fake Bubby said to Fake Dhero "Wheres the Chaos Emerald?" and Fake Dhero said "I lost it," and Fake Bubby had to look for one and FD (Fake Dhero) guarded Rose and she said "Why the girls get captured? Why not the boys?" Rapid came and used a chaos power on FD Rose said "Rapid?" Then they used to be a old member called Truffles and freed Rose and took her home. Then Rose was only 12, and she got drunk by Truffles. In part 2, FD was killed. Then FB (Fake Bubby) was shocked. Rapid said to him "Let's go home Bubby." FB said "Okay sir." NB (Normal Bubby) called him Rapid sir and Rapid said " Bubby calls me Rapid sir." Then he shouted "YOUR A FAKER LIKE THIS FAKE DHERO! TELL ME WHERE THE REAL DHERO AND BUBBY IS!" FB said "Taymen android set us free and we were free. The real ones are in the Death egg." Rapid said "Your coming with me." Rapid phoned up Shero and said to him "Meet me at the death egg. I know where the real Bubby and Dhero is." Then Shero said okay on my way." Rapid went to the death egg and saw the ND (Normal Dhero) and NB (Normal Bubby) tied up. Rapid said "Quickly come with me, before Taymen Android spots us." Rapid freed them and said "Hold on tight!" Shero was running to them until Taymen Android stopped him. He said "You will never get Bubby and Dhero Jimbo." Shero said "It's SHERO!" The Android thought Whatever. Rapid said "Not so fast!" TA (Taymen android) was surprised and said "But how?" Rapid said "The fakers told us." TA said "You got it all wrong. They are the fakers." Rapid replied "Liar." TA shouted "Impossible! Let's have a fight." Rapid said "Shero take Dhero and Bubby home." Shero answered "Yes sir Rapid," and they ran off. TA said to Rapid "Get ready to die!" Meanwhile, Shero spoted Truffles on the floor and Rose on the floor with 3 bottles of drink. Shero said "Rose? You are... Drunk! Dang you Truffles!" And shouted and attacked Truffles. At the battle of TA and Rapid they had a fight and Rapid won. Rapid went home and saw Shero. He said "Where's Rose?" Shero whispered "There!" Rose was dead and Rapid used a red chaos emerald and it brought Rose back alive. Then they had a discussion and then Truffles was fired from the team. At the end Taymen was watching the football. SonicFang Joins the Team SonicFang joined Team Gainpower but he quit it becuase people were being mean to him. So there is no information about this topic. Dave joins the Team When Dhero died, and SonicFang left, Rapid invited Dave to join the team. He accepted him and they teleported to GainPower's house. Rapid Generations Rapid celebrates his 18th birthday in this animation series. Rosy gave a gift to Rapid and it was a flying Chilli Dog. Suddenly, a green orb took away the rest of Team Gainpower accept for Shero the Hedgehog. Rapid ran to save his friends. Suddenly, he bumped to his Classic Self. He said "Who is this fake Rapid?" Classic Rapid used sign lanuage saying he is the Classic version of himself. They became friends and went to rescue his team. They eventually rescue the Team and defeat Doctor Eggman once again The Animation was cancelled due to the close of Animasher. Rapid at 2012 Course Rapid and his friends, Truffles, Taymen, Shero and Yaz are in races and activites. They go against the villians and the heroes always beat them. There is no more infomation. The Animation was cancelled due to the close of Animasher. Friends Yaz (Used to be wife) Pineapples (New girlfriend) Bubby Rouge Rosy Truffles (Back in the Team) Taymen (Best mate) Shero Dhero Skydon Shadowfang Gab Bronze Dayro Dave Lime Streak Blue Tails Ali Tanner Allies Taymen Android Scourge Fiona Truffles (When fired) Amy Rose Stokn Darknic Enemies Taymen Android Doctor Eggman Doctor Robotnilk Knuckles Tails Love intrest Holley Shiftwell Gallery Rapid adventure dx.PNG|Saving Rose 394824 117781048339067 100003215184367 90498 1365210888 n.jpg|Rapid Generations 400px-Rapid.png|Saving the World (Taymen's Animations) 55121 7.jpg|First Appearance of Rapid Rapid at 2012 Course.PNG|Rapid at 2012 Course Rapid the Hedgehog.png|Celsius and Away Modern Rapid Sprite.PNG|Sprite version of Rapid Classic Rapid Sprite.PNG|Classic Rapid (Rapid Generations) New Rapid.png|Future Rapid Rapid.png|The 2012 + look Category:Team Gainpower